The Killer Of Konoha
by PopPunkChick21
Summary: A killer is in Konoha, using a Death Note book as their weapon of choice for their killings. Who is this killer, and what will stop them?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of MAsashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**The Prologue is told in the point of view of the killer. The odd chapters are told in the perspective of the killer. The even chapters are told in the point of view of the unnamed person investigating the murders.**

**Some characters might be out of character, but I'm trying to keep it as close as possible.**

Prologue

I walked along the streets of Konoha quietly, examining all the happenings there. A black notebook caught my eye. On the cover, the words "Death Note" written on it. I glanced around, grabbing it.

"By writing anyone's name in this book, I can kill them…," I whispered to myself. "I will be a killer…."

I definitely cannot say my name if this will work. I shall refer to myself as Kira, for my sake. "I can't get caught. I won't get caught. I will provoke fear in all, but I will not go down with this notebook."

I would no longer have to live in fear. For once in my life, I would possess true power over others, and I would have the confidence in myself to save myself and others for the true good. I would save those who mattered to me, and I would never let the power of murder change my view on what was good and bad. The power would never corrupt me.

"Or will it?"

I couldn't help myself. I began laughing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the killer (Kira).**

Chapter 1: The First Death

I sat in my bland room, tapping a pencil to my face. Who would be the first victim? I needed to test this whole theory out. It seemed too far fetched to be real. I needed it to be harmless. Someone unimportant. A criminal. I didn't want to kill anyone innocent. It was wrong. Human life had too much of a value to me. Killing people was always so difficult. How I managed to become a ninja, I'll never know.

"Ugh, you're so annoying Naruto!" Sakura screeched outside. Her pink hair flashed across my glass window, her red kimono trailing behind her as she stormed off from the blonde team member.

I groaned. Someone annoying would suffice for my first. Surely no one would miss such an annoyance as her. I certainly wouldn't. She was too naive and oblivious to the pain she caused with her selfish desires. It was pathetic how she trailed after anything she felt was cute. She thought too much with her eyes.

I scribbled Sakura Haruno into the black notebook, thinking of her face. I opened my window and watched discreetly. It probably wouldn't take long. Expecting immediate results, I concentrated hard on her, waiting in anxious anticipation for her downfall.

Minutes passed. She was still standing, yelling. I sighed in frustration. I fell for a stupid joke. No way this was working. I was such an idiot. How could I fall for such a ridiculous prank?

"Ah!" Sakura yelled suddenly as I walked away. I rushed back to my window. She was on the ground, twitching.

Naruto raced forward, as did a few medic-nins who happened to be on their off day.

"She's dead," a lone medic-nin announced, glancing at Naruto's shocked face for a brief moment.

I laughed quietly, walking away again. I was a killer, and no one could deny me. People would have to listen to me now. I would no longer be ignored for any reason. I had all the strength I needed, and the confidence to back myself up. Besides, what could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the investigator.**

Chapter 2: Investigating Sakura's Death

The television in my home flickered as the newscast reported the happenings of the day. A loud knocking sounded on my wooden door. Glancing up from my work, I turned my attention to the silhouette opening my door. "Sakura is dead, sir," my assistant told me, entering my room near the Hokage's building. His face was solemn.

"Dead? How?" I questioned. She was so young. "Did a mission go wrong? You know that happens quite a bit. It's normal. Tragic, but definitely normal. Not my kind of case. I deal in murders, not with misfortune."

"She was walking alongside Uzumaki Naruto when she dropped dead. The death happened suddenly. The only witness was Naruto."

"Dropped dead? Inside of Konoha?"

"Yes, sir."

"What were the causes of death?"

"Heart attack. The medical-nins determined she had a massive heart attack. She was dead when they reached her. It was so sudden."

"Why are you explaining this to me then? I again deal only with murders of innocent people. I see nothing as to why we need to concern ourselves with such a petty thing as a heart attack. It happens."

"But, sir, you see-"

The television caught my assistant off guard as he trailed off and pointed at the screen. "Today, as most of you know, a girl named Haruno Sakura was found dead. Our managers have told us to play this tape over the air," one of the newscast members said, holding up a tape and slowly inserting it into the player behind him.

A deeply masculine voice sounded off of the track. "Haruno Sakura has been killed by a heart attack. This was no accident. I am the sole killer of this person. I possess great power. Live your life in fear of death and in fear of the true ruler of the world. Live in fear of the one and only Kira."

"Cut the tape!" someone else yelled. The newscast member rapidly ejected the tape. "We're cutting to a commercial break. Stay tuned for the weather!"

So perhaps this was my case. "Alright. We'll investigate this one. Let's go to the broadcasting station to see who dropped the tape off."

My assistant and I walked alongside each other to the television station, chatting about the state of her health until we reached the door. I entered, striding up to the receptionist's desk with my badge pulled out to show her.

"How may I help you?" she asked me politely.

"I need to know who dropped off that tape that you aired on television."

"I'm sorry, sir, but nobody saw. The tape was just laid outside of the door with a note from our managers saying it was to be played today. We were expecting an audio from them announcing a festival, but someone must've switched the tapes."

"May I see the tape?"

"Of course. I'll grab it for you," she said, hurrying to the back. Moments later, she handed it to me. "They said there were no fingerprints. The person must have worn gloves."

"Very well. Thank you for your time," I said, sighing and leaving without the tape.

Once my assistant and I exited the broadcasting station, I turned to him.

"Who did you say was with Sakura at the time?" I asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir."

"Then he should be our first suspect."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the killer (Kira).**

Chapter 3: Killing Frenzy

I waited. I sat and stared and waited, but nothing. There was nobody worth killing. Sakura ignored him. She treated him horribly because she was so in love with Sasuke. Sasuke was all that dumb pink haired lady could think of. It sickened me. Sakura was so annoying. So repulsive.

I groaned, throwing my pencil at the wall. I needed to kill someone, now. I felt powerless, and I was relishing my feeling of power after killing her. I had never felt so alive than when I watched her body crumple to the floor. Who would be a good target though? I didn't wanna kill innocent people. I wanted to make the world a better place. Who had harmed Konoha or myself?

Itachi. Itachi hurt Konoha. Itachi hurt lots of people. I could kill Itachi with ease. That would be really easy. Itachi Uchiha. I grinned, retrieving my pencil and writing his name down. I refrained from anything after in hopes it would leave a trace.

I waited. I wouldn't get to watch him die. But oh well. It was well worth it. I fell asleep soon after, only to be woken up within twenty minutes.

"He caught on fire! His fireball went back on him!" Might Guy exclaimed.

"You tell Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"Gladly! He'll be happy to know his brother's dead."

I blinked. Itachi was in town? I killed him. I saved Konoha.

Let the record show. I am not the villain. I am the ruler, the protector, that this world has always needed.

I am a hero.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the investigator.**

Chapter 4: The Avengers

"Naruto Uzumaki, you were with Sakura when she died, correct?" I asked.

He fidgeted. "Yeah. Sakura-chan was always so fit. I can't believe she had a heart attack."

"So I've heard. Tell me, Uzumaki, what were you and Sakura discussing at the time?"

"I, uh, was trying to show her I was better than Sasuke. Sasuke's not that great. I am, er, was better for Sakura-chan! She just was so in love with that teme Sasuke."

"Would you say you were angry with her?"

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Huh? No! Of course not. I mean, of course I was a little mad, but not really. Didn't she die of a heart attack?"

I sighed. Such an idiot. "Yes, Naruto, she died of a heart attack. Just going through routine questions."

Knocking sounded through the room. "Can I go get it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto."

He was up and bounding to the door in less than five seconds. "Who're you?" he asked a few minutes later. I stood, walking towards the door. I was greeted by my assistant.

"We have an issue," he told me, tugging me outside and shutting the door in Naruto's still confused face.

"Like?" I questioned.

"Like Itachi Uchiha is dead as well. Through a heart attack."

"How? I was watching Naruto the entire time!"

"Then it isn't Naruto."

Two deaths pointed to an a soon-to-be serial killer. What could Sakura and Itachi have in common? They were contrasting people. Sakura and Itachi had nothing more in common than both being ninjas. Itachi was a killer who massacred an entire clan. Sasuke would want revenge on Itachi. Sasuke had openly stated his hatred for Itachi and his desire for vengeance. Perhaps he killed Itachi? Maybe he killed Sakura too. She did annoy him quite often.

"Sasuke Uchiha should be a prime suspect," my assistant said after a short pause.

I sighed. But how could he kill them? He was nowhere near the scene. I grabbed a kunai and exited my house to pay Sasuke Uchiha a visit. "I'll be at his house."

I made my way to Sasuke's home, banging on his door impatiently. "Open up, Uchiha!"

A few minutes later, Sasuke answered the door. "What do you want?"

"I need to ask you a few questions. May I come in?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the killer (Kira).**

**Super sorry for the really late update. I've been so busy with my life that I haven't had time to even update this. I've had this idea for so long. I lost inspiration to write for a while though. Thank you for those faithful readers. I swear I will try to start updating more often. I'm hoping to start making these longer and maybe posting another story that I have written.**

Chapter 5: The Shinigami

With the infamous Uchiha out of my way, I felt almost at peace. In fact, I felt so peaceful it was nearing a boredom. Groaning in soft annoyance and shoving the black notebook under my bed, I made my way through Konoha. I had to go to my team to prevent them from growing suspicious.

I hadn't showed up for practice in days. Of course they were growing concerned. It was unlike me to miss practice. I was known for being orderly and obedient to any orders I was given, if not even a little weak-spined. Oh, if they only knew.

Chuckling slightly to myself, I arrived to my team. Nobody seemed to suspect anything.

"Did you hear about Sakura-chan? She died so mysteriously," one member murmured to the other as I strolled towards them.

"I heard they were investigating Naruto. Who would think he would do such a... dangerous thing. Doesn't he know he can get arrested for murder? He's such an idiot."

I growled, inviting myself in their conversation. "But Naruto-kun didn't do it. Didn't you hear while they were investigating him that Itachi died by a heart attack as well? They got the wrong guy. If you ask me, it was that Sasuke-teme."

Our sensei cleared their throat, interrupting our discussion. "Training's cancelled for the day. Please, go home. The town's on lock down. Report to your houses, and a medical-nin will arrive soon to give you a physical examination."

I groaned. Konoha was in high-alert, which meant I either needed to stop the murders or begin framing them.

I sighed, spinning on my heel and leaving my team. It was then that I felt a presence following after me. I turned down an alley, and turned around.

"Who's there?" I asked aloud.

"Your Shinigami," a deep male voice answered nearly immediately.

"Shinigami? As in 'death God'?"

A deep chuckle sounded through the small alley. "Yes. That's my notebook."

I blinked, astonished. "Yours? What do you mean by 'yours'?"

"I mean I dropped that book."

I squinted. "I doubt it."

"Weren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" the Shinigami asked me, stifling a chuckle.

I groaned. Home. "Yes."

I hurried down the alley and slipped into my home and into my room in near silence.

"Who you gonna kill now?" the Shingami prodded.

"What's your name?" I changed the subject. Honestly, I had no clue who to target. I needed less attention for starters. Not that I was being targeted at the moment. I was merely growing cautious of all of the attention.

"Hiroki. What would your name be?" Hiroki, the Shinigami, asked back, seeming to forget his previous question.

"I'm going by Kira."

"Assuming that's not your real name?"

"Correct."

He stifled another laugh. "Now who's your next target?"

"I don't know."

"You can have them die by ways other than a heart attack, you know that right?"

I blinked. "What?"

"By any means that they have available."

Perfect.

"I know who to kill," I mumbled more to myself than Hiroki as I jerked the black book out from under my bed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the investigator.**

Chapter 6: More Than A Health Risk

I was interviewing the brooding Uchiha clan survivor for the second time, seeing as no other leads existed. So far, only my assistant, myself, and a handful of people knew that perhaps something more dangerous than heart attacks were occurring. Someone was a murderer, and someone was very cruel with it. Somehow, however, they hadn't been caught yet.

"I don't kill people," Sasuke sighed. "Why would I? Itachi, yes. I wanted him dead for quite some time. But Sakura? She's annoying, but I wouldn't kill her. Her death wouldn't serve me any purpose, nor would it solve anything."

I sighed in response. "We have to conduct this regardless. Where were you when Itachi died?"

"How should I know? I wasn't near him when he died, I don't know when he died or how."

"Sasuke-"

Suddenly, however, he groaned, cutting me off, his face contorting and hand raising to his chest. He stood, walking over to his table, and began gasping.

"Sasuke?" I asked, standing and closing the distance between us.

He let out a wail in return, collapsing to the floor. Within thirty seconds, he stopped screaming and went limp.

I knelt, taking his wrist and checking for a pulse when a knock sounded on his door. Before I could answer, the door opened to reveal a nurse. She screamed in response to my hand near his body.

Within five minutes, three ANBU arrived to take me away and Sasuke's body was removed.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the killer (Kira).**

Chapter 7: Second Best

I flipped my television on. On the news was an anxious looking reporter flipping through her paperwork.

"Firstly, we must announce the suicide of Hatake Kakashi. In a very unfortunate turn of events, Hatake has taken his own life. Memorial services will be held in two days at three pm."

I chuckled quietly to myself. My plan worked flawlessly.

"In other news, Uchiha Sasuke has also died, but of cardiac arrest. A memorial service for Uchiha will be held in four days at two pm."

Sasuke died? By a heart attack. Surely there wasn't another killer out here, right?

"Sasuke was a healthy young man, wasn't he?" the reporter next to the girl asked, shocked.

"Correct. The coroner couldn't determine why his heart gave out. A nurse had checked him out during the temporary lock down. Tests are being run currently."

"Hiroki?"

The Shinigami made his way to me. "Yes?"

"Are there more of... well you out there who have these books?" I questioned reluctantly.

"Yes. Why?"

"I think there's another... killer."

He laughed. "Who?"

I shrugged. "No clue. Someone killed Sasuke through cardiac arrest."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "He was healthy."

"Who might want Sasuke dead?"

"I dunno. Itachi might have, or someone who resents Uchihas in general."

"Anyone in this village?"

"Not that I can think of, no."

I muttered under my breath. Obviously Sasuke was murdered. Obviously. He wouldn't just drop dead from cardiac arrest without having any physical conditions. That didn't just happen. He was killed. That meant there were two killers.

"I'm the original Kira, and I will remain that way. Nobody will take this power away from me. Can I kill the other killer once I know their name?"

"Yes. I could help you with that actually."

"How?"

Hiroki laughed. "A fair trade, no doubt. You get my eyes by taking away half of your life span. With my eyes, you'll be able to see everyone's life span, excluding people who have the death note."

"Half of my life span to kill someone to gain my control?"

"That's all there is to it. No other catches."

"I'll think about it, Hiroki."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the investigator.**

Chapter 8: The Cell

"Name and description please?"

"Yoshida Daichi. Male. Age 34."

"Charges?"

"Murder."

"Take him to cell 403."

"Consider it done. Come, Mr. Yoshida."

Hands tugged against my cuffed wrists as I was led down a long corridor.

"How long will I be here?" I questioned as the ANBU opened my cell.

"Until we deem you innocent."

"I have work to do, sir."

"Surely that can wait."

"Sir, you don't understand-"

"It's not my job to understand. Goodbye, Mr. Yoshida."

I was left alone to my cell. Hours passed before my assistant came to my cell.

"Daichi, sir?"

I glanced, awaking from sleep. I struggled to see who was my disturbance when I saw my assistant.

"Oh, good, you're here. What's the information?"

"Kakashi has... taken his own life," he said. "The village is in high alert."

"Two deaths in one day?"

"Yes, sir."

"One was a suicide, one was a heart attack. Or, I assume was a heart attack. Do you have any word on that one?"

"Yes. They deemed it a heart attack. They're releasing you in a matter of minutes. Just sit tight. They're prolonging your stay to try to calm the village down. Several people have died lately, you know. The village is distressed. We're calling in Sunagakure, actually. Team Baki will be here in a few hours. The Kazekage is sending them to assist in an investigation, a private investigation."

"How did you get that information?"

"Sucking up to the Hokage has its perks."

"Lovely."

An ANBU officer strolled to my cell menacingly. "Yoshida?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You're free to go."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the killer (Kira).**

**My apologies for not updating recently. I lost the information to my account temporarily and was insanely busy with school. If this goes on until summer, this story will be updated far more often then. Thank you for your understanding.**

Chapter 9: Meet Me

Hiroki's deal was coursing through my mind constantly. It haunted my dreams as I contemplated my choices.

I groaned, forcing myself up to a sitting position and glared at the Death Note on my desk. Life was never this complicated before. I wasn't worried about my status. I could talk to whoever I wanted.

He would be so disappointed in me if he knew what I did on a weekly basis.

All I wanted to do was make people notice me. My family was constantly disappointed in me. It wasn't fair. I wasn't capable of killing. They always said that. They made it seem as though I was too innocent.

So what if I'm not a fighter? I'm a great killer. I never got caught. I was amazing at this. The Death Note made it so much easier for me to do what I always wanted.

Do you think Father would be proud of me now?

"Trouble sleeping?" Hiroki asked.

I nodded. "I want the deal."

"It'll shorten your life span by half."

"I know."

With that, I received my new eyes.

"I'm going out, Hiroki."

I threw on my oversized hoodie and made my way to Ichiraku's. Naruto was there, holding onto a picture of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi with him. Their team photo.

Ichiraku's age limit read 53. Naruto's was nonexistent.

"Naruto...," I whispered, clutching the jacket closer to me.

Naruto turned around quickly. "Hinata? Hinata..."

"We need to talk," I said, grabbing his hand and tugging him beside of me.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the interviewer.**

**So sorry for not updating any time recently. I had a bit of a slump for creativity, and this story was simply so difficult. I wasn't sure I should even continue the story after the big reveal, but I decided it was much too early to end it there. Thank you for sticking around though!**

Chapter 10: Team Baki

My home was bleak. My assistant sat in the corner, jotting things down constantly. He seemed distressed. Everyone in this cursed village was distressed. This village hadn't seen so many deaths since the Uchiha massacre.

"What caused these people to suddenly die?" I asked aloud, not anticipating an answer but merely speaking my thoughts.

"Probably a serial killer. The suicide seems out of place, no?" my assistant chimed in. "You see, Kakashi is a good guy. He doesn't let things get him down. He fairly often states that people who let their teammates down are worse than scum, so him abandoning Konoha right now when he's needed is a poor move. It seems out of place that he would do such a thing right now."

I thought for a moment. He had a point. There was no way Kakashi would commit suicide right now. "You're right."

"Where do we go from here?" my assistant asked.

"We need to go to the news station."

"Is it safe?"

"What do you mean, Kietsu?"

"I mean, with you being a possible target."

I paused. "What do you mean, a target? Kietsu, are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes. As your assistant, it's important for me to care for you and about your well-being. The killer is on the loose though. You could die. What if you perish?"

"Then it's a risk I'll have to take. The safety of those in Konoha is more important than mine, Kietsu."

"That simply isn't true. You realize, if you die, there will be no one to investigate properly. The safety of Konoha will decrease, if not crumple, without you. The people of Konoha need you, and alive."

"Kietsu, even if I die, you will do fine. You will assume my position immediately in the event that I do die. Understood?"

Kietsu grew quiet.

"Do you understand, Kietsu?"

He nodded. "Understood, sir."

I sighed in relief. "Good. Then let's head to the station to alert the people of Konoha of our findings."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of Hinata.**

Chapter 11: Love, Hinata

Naruto sat in my living room, fiddling idly with his fingers and the black notebook tucked away in his bag.

"Why did you call me here, Hinata?" he asked.

"Because, Naruto, we're the same. We're both going to die and simply cease to exist. We've both killed. We're the same."

Naruto blinked. "Killed?"

"You killed Kakashi. Did you not?"

He paled. "I just…. I wrote his name in this book. I didn't mean to. Did you…. Did you kill all of those people? The people who have mysteriously died? Sasuke? Sakura?"

I bit my lip in worry, avoiding eye contact.

"You killed them all." He sounded… scared. Terrified.

I looked up to find the place where he used to be vacant.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata, you know he's going to expose your secret," the shinigami stated.

I nodded sullenly.

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto. Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**I do not own Death Note. Death Note is the sole property of Takeshi Obata.**

**This chapter is told in the point of view of the interviewer.**

Chapter 12: Final Farewell

The news station was close. So close, in fact, that I could hear the screams from inside as we approached. People inside were shouting at each other as two men in ANBU masks exited the building.

"What are you two doing here?" they asked me and my assistant.

"We were just going to the station to report what we deduced. I could ask the same for you two, however. What are you doing here?" I interrogated.

They stole glances at each other. "We were told to come here. With all of the random deaths, the people at the news station felt unsafe being there alone. Our shift just ended and there are two more already there. We were just leaving."

Kietsu dragged me away from them. "We have things to do, sir. Can we please do it soon? I don't like being out here all that much."

"We're going, Kietsu, we're going."

A few minutes later of tense and awkward silence and we arrived at the news station's doors. I knocked before entering.

A kunai was instantly pressed against my neck.

"State your purpose."

"I'm an interviewer. This is my assistant, Kietsu. We've been working on the case and we have some important news to share in regards to the case," I stammered out.

One of the women from the news station peeked her head out of the door being guarded by the other ANBU member. "He's safe. I've seen him come in and out of here quite a few times. He's safe."

The kunai was removed from my throat. Kietsu clung to my jacket as we walked through the door behind the lady.

"You needed us?" she asked me.

"Yes. We've determined that Kakashi's 'suicide' wasn't really a suicide. Somebody made him. His personality dictates that he wouldn't have done something like that," Kietsu stated. "He would never abandon his teammates like that in their time of need. He wouldn't abandon Konoha like that."

"Everybody! It is I, Naruto Uzumaki! Come outside! I have a confession!"

I glanced at Kietsu. "Don't come outside. I'll go. Everyone else, just stay in here," I ordered, standing up. "One of you, come with me. One of you, stay here. Choose quickly," I stated to the ANBU, turning out the door and to the outside area.

There, in the center, stood Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga.

A crowd had formed around them, stunned and scared, clinging to each other with wide eyes.

"I have a confession."

Hinata smiled, nudging him a bit. "Go on, Naru-kun. You can do it."

"I killed Kakashi. She killed the rest. All of them. We used these little black notebooks. Do not touch them. Do not. You will be cursed with this- this monstrosity known as a shinigami- a death God. You, come here. Look inside my book."

The ANBU stepped forward. Naruto opened his book to reveal a single name scrawled into it. He nodded.

"See? I killed him. Hinata, show him."

Hinata opened her book to reveal several names. The ANBU nodded again, then backed away from them to join the outer circle of the crowd.

"One more confession," Hinata began. "This is about to be all over. Just watch and see."

Naruto turned to Hinata, holding her in his arms. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too, Naruto."

They kissed.

Naruto pulled a kunai and a match out of his pocket. He lifted his own book and lit it on fire. The kunai was then lifted and pushed into his heart, killing him.

Hinata took the kunai from his hands. "I've saved everyone. I'm the hero now."

The book was set on fire over top of Naruto's, and her body joined his in a heap on the ground in the center of the street.


End file.
